Memories
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Saat itu aku berharap akan ada sebuah cara agar aku bisa melihatmu.. Agar bisa mendengar suaramu. Aku merindukan bisikan hangatmu. Semua ingatan ini tak membuatku layak untuk kembali pulang. Bersamamu dalam kenangan ini membuatku senang. Senyum hangatmu terlihat lagi, mendekapku dalam kehangatanmu. Semua kenangan ini akan ku simpan di lubuk hatiku... Naruto. RnR


_Hinata..._

Suara itu terdengar seiring hembusan angin yang kencang. Angin musim gugur yang terasa dingin. Dengan langkah kecilnya, kaki jenjangnya yang sudah mulai keriput melangkah di jalanan setapak itu.

Sebuah bangunan tua abad 19 yang sangat besar terlihat dari sini. Dengan langkahnya yang kecil ia semakin dekat dengan bangunan itu.

Angin semakin kencang berhembus, menerbangkan guguran daun momiji. Surai indigonya yang di tata sedemikian rupa dengan sebuah topi rajut crem membuat wanita tua tersebut terlihat manis. Siappun yang melihatnya pasti tahu bahwa wanita tua ini sangat cantik semasa mudanya.

Tubuh tuanya yang sudah memasuki halaman dari rumah besar itu hanya bisa terpaku. Terpaku menatap lama rumah besar yang sudah tak ada penghuninya.

 _Hinata.._.

Suara itu kembali terdengar membuat tubuh rapuhnya berjalan lagi hingga ia sampai tepat di pintu kayu besar rumah itu.

Perlahan tangannya terangkat menyentuh gagang pintu yang sudah sedikit berkarat. Di dorongnya pelan pintu tersebut hingga suara derita kecil terdengar.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan tua yang ternyata sangat megah -dulu- seperti sangat menghafal tempat yang di datangi wanita tua yang bernama Hinata tersebut semakin masuk jauh ke dalam rumah tersebut. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, membiarkan kenangan yang baru di ingatnya merasukinya lagi.

Seakan sihir tubuhnya terlihat kembali muda, dengan gaun putih mengembang di bagian bawah Hinata berlari pelan menyusuri lorong yang penuh dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala saat ia lewati.

Tubuhnya berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan luas yang penuh dengan meja yang sudah reot dan segala hal yang wajar di temukan di ruang makan mewah. Sebuah piano rusak terlihat dan alat musik pendukung lainnya juga terlihat namun sama dengan nasib meja makan tersebut telah rusak termakan usia.

Lampu gantung indah yang sudah menjadi pecahan berkeping-keping.

Angin musim gugur masuk membuat rambut lavender panjangnya tertiup pelan. Lampu-lampu yang pecah berkeping-keping kembali terangkat ke tempatnya semula dan bersinar dengan terang.

Meja makan dan kursi-kursi yang rusak kembali menjadi baru. Semuanya kembali terlihat seperti semula, kembali ke dalam wujud mereka saat mereka masih utuh.

Alunan musik lembut terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya tersenyum kecil. Suara langkah terdengar semakin mendekat. Sepatu hitam yang mengkilat berhenti tepat di depannya.

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya dan manik _sapphire_ itu melihatnya. Menatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Tangan tan itu terulur ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu. Tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan yang hangat itu, warna hidupnya yang kembali merasuki jiwanya saat tangan itu menggenggamnya erat.

Lelaki pirang dengan baju kerajaannya itu tersenyum lembut. Menarik Hinata pelan ke arahnya. Nafasnya terasa hangat di permukaan kulit putih Hinata.

"Apakah kau ingat saat aku pertama kali menggenggam tanganmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembutnya. Tangannya perlahan terangkat menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menjuntai di pipi Hinata.

"Yah~" jawabnya dengan suara parau.

"Hangat, tanganmu masih terasa hangat. Aku sampai berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar melupakanku. Melupakan semua kenangan yang pernah ada di antara kita."

"Maaf."

Hinata menutup matanya. Menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan hangat lelaki di depannya.

"Say my name Hinata."

"Naruto."

"Ya seperti itu." Dia terkekeh dan semakin mempereratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Aku tak bisa menyalahkan waktu, kenapa aku tak lahir saja sebagai Naruto di zamanmu? Kenapa aku malah terlahir di abad 19."

Nafasnya tercekat mendengar itu. Ini bukan salah waktu ataupun siapapun. Mereka memang tak seharusnya bertemu.

"Aku tak menyesal telah bertemu denganmu. Setelah kau pergi aku berdo'a agar kelak aku bisa bertemu denganmu walau itu tak mungkin karena ingatamu tentang zamanku akan hilang."

Naruto tertawa miris. Hinata sudah tak sanggup mendengarnya membuat kedua bahunya berguncang menahan tangis.

"Shtt... Jangan menangis karena ku. Cukup melihat sekarang kau bahagia aku juga bahagia." Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu." Bisik Hinata.

"Aku tahu,"

"Apakah kau menikah setelah aku pergi?" Tanya Hinata memandang manik sapphire itu menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak." Satu kata yang membuat dirinya bahagia mendengarnya. Naruto sama sekali tak menikah setelah dirinya pergi.

"Aku menjaga cintaku untukmu."

"Untuk apa? Kau sekarang bisa melihat, aku saja telah menghianatimu dengan menikah dengan lelaki di zamanku." Tangis Hinata pecah.

Naruto semakin mendekapnya. "Itu tak salah, itu wajar Hinata. Sangat wajar, kau butuh penerus di kehidupanmu. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana anak-anakmu, pasti akan sama cantiknya denganmu."

"Jangan katakan itu Naruto."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang Hinata dengan tatapan lembut. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kalung emas yang sangat Hinata hafal.

"Kalung~"

"Ya kalung yang aku berikan untuk melamarmu dulu."

"Bodoh, aku sampai tak tahu ternyata seorang gadis yang ku lamar yang berusia 18 tahun ternyata dari masa depan." Naruto kembali terkekeh.

"Itu tidaklah lucu."

"Ya memang." Naruto memasangkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Sekarang kau terlihat semakin cantik." Puji Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang telah memakai kalung pemberian Naruto.

"Berdansalah denganku." Tangan Naruto terulur.

Hinata mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Berdansa dengan di iringi oleh alunan musik waltz. Kelopak bunga mawar merah jatuh di sekeliling mereka. Senyum Hinata mengembang. Mata lavendernya seakan tak pernah bosan melihat lelaki di depannya ini.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku lagi." Canda Naruto.

"Aku memang mencintaimu sampai kapanpun."

"Aku tahu Hinata, aku tahu."

Alunan musik itu terhenti. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke sebuah kamar yang luas. Kamar milik Naruto.

Sebuah lukisan wanita yang tengah berdiri menyamping membuat Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman. "Apakah itu aku?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Cantik."

"Kau memang cantik."

"Bukan aku, pasti sang pelukis menambah-nambahkan sehingga aku terlihat cantik di lukisannya."

"Tidak." Naruto menarik Hinata menuju cermin yang mampu memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Lihatlah dirimu."

Hinata menatap pantulannya di depan cermin. Ya dia memang terlihat cantik. Bandul kalung yang di berikan oleh Naruto bersinar.

"Hinata."

Hinata menoleh dan menatap Naruto. "Apa?"

"Aku harus pergi." Naruto tersenyum getir. Tangan tan tersebut terangkat dan menyentuh bahu Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tak ada Hinata."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku kembali ke asalku." Hinata menggeleng dengan senyum pahitnya.

"Kenapa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi? Aku sudah ingat semuanya. Kau pasti senangkan Naruto."

Naruto mendekap Hinata. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku selalu ada di hatimu. Ya aku memang sangat senang."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah Hinata. "Satu ciuman perpisahan." Bibirnya akhirnya bertemu dengan bibir lembut itu. Mereka memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Bisik Naruto parau hingga tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Hinata meremas erat pakaian yang di kenakan Naruto.

Tangisnya sudah keluar sejak Naruto menciumnya. Tangisnya semakin kencang saat tangannya sudah tak merasakan apapun selain udara kosong.

"Naruto-kun...!" Hinata berteriak nyaring matanya perlahan terbuka. Merah, matanya merah karena menangis.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Topi rajut yang membungkus kepalanya masih ada. Pakaian musim dinginnya sudah kembali, bukan Hinata yang mengenakan sebuah gaun yang indah.

Kalung pemberian Naruto sudah tak ada lagi di lehernya. Lilin-lilin yang menyala sudah tak ada. Semuanya kembali sema seperti pertama kali Hinata datang ke tempat ini, berantakan.

Sinar matahari sore menerobos masuk. Sebuah benda berkilau terlihat di bawah tumpukan kayu yang berada di kamar tersebut.

Kalung~

Hinata segera mengambilnya dan benar saja itu kalung milik Naruto yang di berikannya untuknya. Hinata memasangnya dengan cepat dan mendekapnya.

"Masih ada." Isaknya lagi.

Kakinya menyandung sesuatu saat berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sebuah lukisan yang tadi di lihatnya, lukisan dirinya yang sedikit masih di kenalinya.

Tubuhnya bergetar kembali, keluar dengan perasaan bercampur aduk saat melewati setiap bagian dari rumah besar ini. Tangannya gemetaran memegang gagang pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

Angin musim gugur bertiup dengan kencang menyambutnya saat keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Halaman besar yang penuh dengan dedaunan membuat rumah tersebut semakin terkesan seram. Air mancur yang sudah mengering dan berlumut terlihat tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Hinata berbalik dan menatap rumah tersebut. Sebuah bayangan seseorang terlihat di jendela tersebut.

 _Aku mencintaimu Hinata_

Bisikan lembut itu terdengar lagi.

"Aku juga, Naruto." Senyum Hinata mengembang dan berbalik meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Berjalan dengan hati yang tak karuan. Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah rumah tersebut namun bayangan di jendela tersebut sudah tak ada.

Hinata kembali tersenyum, tangan keriputnya mengeratkan baju hangatnya saat angin nakal tersebut kembali datang.

Aku berdoa pada Tuhan saat aku merasakan hal itu, saat menatap foto yang mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu yang dekat denganku namun aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

Kenangan itu akhirnya datang... Semua kenangan itu membuatku semakin dekat denganmu.. Dalam hening, bayanganmu terlihat.. Memanggil namaku yang lupa akan namamu.

Sebut namaku.. Bisikmu.. Dengan suara tangismu.

Daun-daun kecoklatan berterbangan. Sama saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di masa itu.

Saat itu aku berharap akan ada sebuah cara agar aku bisa melihatmu.. Agar bisa mendengar suaramu. Aku merindukan bisikan hangatmu.

Semua ingatan ini tak membuatku layak untuk kembali pulang.

Bersamamu dalam kenangan ini membuatku senang. Senyum hangatmu terlihat lagi, mendekapku dalam kehangatanmu.

Kau akan ku dekap... Tak akan melepaskanmu. Naruto, kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Hingga akhir waktu, saat tubuhku sudah tak bisa bergerak dan akhirnya pergi di telan oleh bumi.

Semua kenanganku membuatku dekat denganmu.

END

.

.

 _ **Asem bener...**_

 _ **Akibat UN bkin cerita gaje. Pada ngerti nggak nih ceritanya? Tebak-tebak remah-rema chiki :v hahaha.**_

 _ **Aduh tau gk ini terinspirasi dari crita seseorang tpi itu cuman idenya yg cweknya tiba2 berada di abad ke -19 dan menjadi seorang tunangan seorang duke.. aku paduin sma dua lirik lagu dan mv grup band ghotic asal belanda vokalinya cwek.. Slah stu judul lagunya ada aku selipin di percakapan loh :v ada yg bisa tebak? Kyakx gk ada hahaha.**_

 _ **Gimana review ya haha.**_


End file.
